Just Trust Me !
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Perjuangan seorang kakak untuk mendapatkan kembali adiknya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

.

.

.

Just trust me!

Oleh

Kasumi Misuto

.

.

.

Kasumi: Ayo para chara berbaris... yang rapi ya... siap...grakkk!

Bletak

Bletak

Bletak

Kasumi: Huwe... kalian masa ga mau kerja sama dengan Kasumi...

Sasuke : Udah... udah... jangan nangis.

Sai : Iya... nanti kalau tetep nangis mukamu yang jelek ya tambah jelek...

Kasumi : huwe...

Kabuto : Woy! Ni jadi ga! Cepetan! Jam ku padet nih!

Kakashi : Yo Kasumi. Ayo cepetan main.

Kasumi: Oke... camera rolling... action!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klan Uchiha adalah klan vampire berdarah murni yang memiliki keistimewaan. Mereka mampu bertahan di tengah sinar matahari langsung. Hal itu membuat klan vampire berdarah murni yanglain iri. Mereka berusaha untuk mencari rahasia dibalik keistimewaan klan Uchiha.

Demikian juga dengan para vampire yang dulunya manusia. Mereka terobsesi dengan keistimewaan klan Uchiha.

Di malam yang dingin terjadi pertempuran sengit antara para vampire. Mereka bertarung mati-matian. Terlihat dua orang remaja kembar yang sibuk dengan mangsa mereka. Sesekali menghindari serangan dan menyerang.

Seorang remaja dengan rambut yang bisa dibilang melawan gravitasi mendapatkan serangan dari arah belakang. Sebuah pedang sukses menancap di punggungnya. Tak kehilangan akal, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang dan menusuk sang pelaku. Sang pelaku roboh. Dia segera jatuh terduduk dan menunggu hingga lukanya kembali pulih. Namun takdir berkata lain, seorang vampir dari klan berdarah murni datang dan menyerangnya.

Ting!

Pedang beradu dengan pedang. Hingga akhirnya pedangnya melayang dan tertancap di tanah yang jauh dari posisinya. Sang musuh mengangkat pedang. Siap untuk menebasnya. Dia hanya menutup mata.

Crash!

Sebuah pedang menancap di kepala sang musuh. Darah berceceran.

" Sasuke! Daijoubuka?"

Dia membuka mata dan mendapati adiknya yang memasang posisi bertahan. Dia hanya mengangguk.

" Kurang berapa menit lagi lukamu bisa pulih?"

" Kurasa dua menit lagi."

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu."

" Arigatou."

Remaja bernama Sasuke itu hanya duduk dengan rileks. Berharap tubuhnya untuk beregenerasi lebih cepat. Adiknya sedang sibuk 'melayani' para musuh. Hingga akhirnya lukanya kembali menutup seperti sediakala. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan melawan.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Para 'peserta' menoleh ke arah langit. Beberapa helikopter berterbangan dan 'menurunkan' para tentara. Para vampire melarikan diri dari mereka.

Sasuke ikut melarikan diri.

Sasuke POV

Kami melarikan diri. Salahkanlah hukum antar vampire yang melarang kami untuk berhubungan dengan manusia. Aku membenarkan hal itu karena menurutku manusia itu adalah makhluk yang paling ingin tahu. Mereka berkali-kali menculik orang-orang dari klan kami untuk dijadikan sebagai spesimen mereka. Menjadi sebuah kelinci percobaan dengan alasan ' ingin tahu'.

Cih, apanya yang ingin tahu?

Oh ya, aku lupa. Mereka juga menjadikan manusia, spesies mereka sendiri sebagai spesimen. Jadi aku ya sudah maklum.

Padahal kami sudah mengalah. Kami lebih memilih untuk meminum darah dari hewan.

Kami sampai di sebuah tempat persembunyian. Sebuah gedung bawah tanah yang tersembunyi di hutan. Namun aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mendapati satu hal besar.

Dimana adikku?

Aku mencari kesana kemari. Dan aku menemukan Tou-san yang terengah-engah ketika masuk ke gedung bawah tanah ini. Dia menggendong Kaa-san yang sepertinya terluka parah. Aku menghampiri mereka. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain ketika aku menanyakan tentang adikku. Meskipun aku lahir hanya lima menit lebih cepat daripada dia, aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai adikku.

" Kami berusaha untuk membawanya kemari. Namun mereka telah membawanya."

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Dasar manusia sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Meskipun anggota klan-ku sudah menyerah untuk mencari adikku. Namun aku tetap berusaha untuk menemukannya. Berbagai tempat sudah kusinggahi.

Tou-san dan Kaa-san berusaha untuk mencegahku. Yah, bagi mereka yang tertangkap maka mereka sudah dianggap mati. Tapi aku percaya kalau dia masih hidup. Aku percaya.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Konohagakure. Aku berharap agar mereka tidak membawa adikku ke negara lain.

Ting...nong...nung...

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah SMA. SMA Konoha. Entah kenapa aku bisa berhenti dan berdiri di depan gerbang SMA ini. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku 'tertarik' kesini.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Brukk!

Seseorang menubrukku. Kami terjatuh dan aku melihat pin-nya yang terpasang di dekat kantong seragamnya. SMA Konoha.

" Sumimasen...aku terburu-buru. Hontouni gomenasai . "

Aku memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Kami-sama, terimakasih kau telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Dia terlihat sama dengan dulunya . Hanya saja ada yang aneh...

" Maaf, aku masuk dulu."

Aku terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini Sasuke Uchiha, kakakmu.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Mohon review agar fanfic ini berlanjut ne...:) *keluarin jurus kitty eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Just trust me!

Chapter II

.

.

.

Sai POv

Mungkin hari ini aku sedang sial. Sudah datang terlambat, menabrak orang lagi. Dan yang paling aneh, adalah rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya? Entahlah, semakin aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya,kepalaku semakin sakit. Daripada mengingat yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Mendingan mengingat pelajaran.

Aku masuk dan mendapati teman-temanku yang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan. Entah untuk apa bahan-bahan itu. Astaga! Bukankah sekarang adalah praktek biologi? Kenapa aku lupa ya?

Aku terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kurenai-sensei yang telah menepuk bahuku. Aku segera menyingkir karena dari tadi aku hanya mematung di depan pintu. Benar-benar hari yang memuakkan.

" Sekarang bawa peralatan yang kalian butuhkan untuk penelitian. Kita akan meneliti tentang materi peristiwa osmosis pada sel hewan dan tumbuhan," ucap Kurenai-sensei. Aku segera menuju ke mejaku dan mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoint.

" Kau selalu seperti biasanya. Tak modal," ucap Kiba. Teman sebangku-ku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

" Toh kita hanya disuruh mengamati dan mencatat hasil pengamatan. Terus dibuat laporan. Ngapain susah-susah membawa buku bio segala?" jawabku enteng. Kiba nyengir dan memukul bahu kananku.

Entah kenapa bahuku terasa sangat sakit. Padahal, aku tahu kalau Kiba memberikan pukulan yang terbilang pelan. Aku hanya bisa meringis.

" Begitu saja kau kesakitan. Payah," komentar Kiba. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kami bersama-sama berjalan menuju lab biologi.

Sesampainya disana, aku segera bergabung dengan anggota kelompok tetapku. Kami duduk di kursi dengan meja yang panjang. Kalau diukur, kira-kira meja itu bisa 'memenuhi standar' untuk 7 orang. Namun tiap kelompok memiliki anggota sebanyak 5 orang.

Kami meneliti satu persatu sel hewan dan tumbuhan. Aku disini bertugas untuk mengamati dan menggambar bentuk sel yang berada dalam larutan hipotonik, hipertonik maupun isotonic. Padahal, tinggal difoto saja apa susahnya sih?

Kiba bertugas untuk menyayat specimen. Gaara bertugas untuk memasang preparat sekaligus menempatkan lensa mikroskop tepat pada objek. Tenten bertugas untuk mengambil alat-alat dan preparat yang disediakan di meja depan sekaligus mencuci alat-alat yang telah dipakai bersama Ino.

Tinggal specimen terakhir. Aku melihat lembar kerja yang dibagikan oleh Kurenai-sensei saat pertama masuk lab tadi. Kulihat kolom yang paling bawah.

Darah?

Aku bukan anak banci ataupun perempuan ataupun orang yang phobia dengan darah. Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa pusing dan haus jika melihat darah. Entah kenapa.

" Ih, darah. Jangan aku ya?"

" Yosh, biar aku saja deh…." Ucap Kiba. Dia mulai membersihkan jari telunjuk kirinya dan mulai menyayat kulit di bagian itu. Darah mulai keluar dari bagian yang tersayat. Kami-sama, aku tidak kuat lagi….

Brukkk!

Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku sedang berbaring di lantai dan teman-teman sekelasku mengelilingiku. Dan kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku.

Sai POV end

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa adikku sendiri tidak mengenaliku. Apa dia orang lain? Tapi kenapa aku benar-benar merasa dan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa dia adalah adikku. Kurasa aku harus mengintainya hari ini.

Yang aku tahu kulitnya semakin pucat dibandingkan saat terakhir waktu kita bertemu dulu. Kurasa dia sudah lama tidak minum darah.

Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam preparat di lab bilogi. Aku hanya bisa mengawasi dari jauh. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku berdiri dan hendak berlari menghampirinya.

Aku melihatnya pingsan!

Namun keinginanku kupendam dalam-dalam karena aku sadar bahwa itu adalah dunia manusia. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu Sai. dan kejadian yang terjadi di dpan mataku menyatakan bahwa Sai sudah lama tidak meminum darah. Aku mulai khawatir.

Aku hanya bisa mengawasi ketika Sai dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Mereka melonggarkan pakaian Sai. aku hanya bisa mendengus geli. Sai itu sedang haus. Dia tidak sedang kepanasan seperti kalian yang pingsan saat upacara.

Aku menungguinya hingga seseorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki ruangan itu. Dia berbicara dengan perawat dan berjalan menghampiri Sai. perasaanku tidak enak. Dia mulai mengusap kepala Sai dan sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu di dahi Sai yang tertutup rambut.

Perawat yang berada disana sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kulihat lelaki itu menekan dahi sai dan tiba-tiba Sai tersadar. Mereka berdua pergi dengan menaiki sebuah mobil. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga hari mulai senja. Aku bisa melihat gerombolan werewolf yang sepertinya mengejar mobil itu. Aku segera menyiapkan pedangku.

Werewolf itu mengepung mobil mereka. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu melompat melalui atap mobil yang terbuka sambil memapah Sai yang tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Aku mulai berpikir kalau dia bukan manusia biasa.

Lelaki itu menuangkan botol yang berisi cairan merah dari dalam sakunya. Dia lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mulut Sai. Aku panic. Namun belum sempat aku bangkit dan menghunus pedangku, aku melihat Sai yang membuka mata perlahan dan lelaki tua itu memberikan sebuah pedang.

Tak salah lagi! Itu adalah pedang milik Sai!

Sai berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. Dia menghunus pedangnya dan bergerak menerjang musuh tanpa ampun. Gerakannya cepat!

Setelah para werewolf terbantai habis, lelaki tua itu menjentikkan jarinya dan tubuh Sai ambruk seketika. Seperti robot mainan yang mati dan hidup hanya dengan menekan tombol on dan off. Kurasa aku mulai tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adikku bernama Sai ini.

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka dan mulai mencari informasi. Semoga saja Sai masuk sekolah besok.

Sasuke POV end

Beberapa jam kemudian….

Sai POV

Aku terbangun dan aku merasa sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling dan ternyata ini adalah kamarku sendiri. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati makanan dan minuman di sana. Aku berusaha bangkit untuk mengambilnya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Danzo-jiisan. Jauh sih, tapi entah kenapa telingaku bisa mencapainya.

'tadi aku diserang dan untung saja Sai ada di sana.'

'Jadi? Apa anda membuatnya bertarung eh?'

'Mau bagaimana lagi? Karena itulah kita tidak bisa menyerang markas werewolf jika kejadiannya seperti ini. kurasa dia haus, tadi saja dia pingsan di sekolah.'

'Yah, kalau begitu besok kita gunakan Sai untuk menyerang markas werewolf. Bukankah semakin haus dia semakin brutal?'

'Yah, kurasa begitu.'

Aku terpaku. Aku? markas werewolf? Digunakan? Akkhhh!

Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Semoga malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak. Dan semoga saja aku bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini. fiuh..!

Aku terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Danzo-jiisan juga bersikap seperti biasanya. Aku mulai penasaran.

Dalam perjalanan aku mulai memikirkan segalanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sama sekali tidak ingat masa laluku. Maksudku, aku tidak ingat mengenai masa kecilku seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Aku sering terbangun dengan perban maupun luka memar yang aku tidak tahu dapat darimana. Kepalaku sering pusing. Dan aku sering merasa haus bahkan setelah aku minum tiga gelas penuh air.

Atau jangan-jangan… aku….

Ah….. sudahlah !

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat. Aku bersiap untuk pulang namun sebuah pengumuman mengumandangkan bahwa seluruh panitia perpisahan harus berkumpul sepulang sekolah untuk membenahi dan menata peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

Mau tidak mau aku harus berkumpul. Aku mengirim sms ke Danzo-jiisan dan segera menuju ke ruang OSIS. Kami bekerja hingga malam. Saat ini aku sedang sendirian mengunci ruang OSIS.

Krieeetttt…

Aku menoleh. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kelima indraku menajam. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sai POV end

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang mengawasi Sai terkejut ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di belakang adiknya. Dia yakin kalau itu adalah werewolf. Apa mungkin werewolf mengincarnya untuk balas dendam?

Sasuke melihat bayangan lain. Kali ini adalah bayangan seseorang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai. Dan yang dia tahu sekarang Sai sedang dikepung. Sai sendiri hanya mengambil langkah mundur dengan was-was.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang menyekap Sai dari belakang. Sasuke berlari mengejar mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Sasuke membukanya dan mendapati orang itu sedang mencekoki Sai dengan sesuatu berwarna merah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! lagipula kau ini siapa?!" teriak Sasuke.

" Aku adalah Kabuto. Aku disini bertugas untuk membawa adikmu. Dia adalah vampire yang berbakat. Ne Sai, ternyata kakakmu ada disini. kenapa tidak kau kasih sapaan padanya?" kata orang bernama Kabuto seraya menaruh sebuah pedang samurai ke genggaman tangan Sai yang tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu dia mendekati telinga Said an membisikkan sesuatu.

" Bertarunglah, Sai."

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Meskipun ga ada yang review, mau tidak mau fanfic ini Kasumi lanjut. Yah, daripada mubadzir…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Just trust me !

Chapter 3

.

.

.

" Bertarunglah, Sai."

Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur. Sai memasang posisi menyerang. Pedang berada di depannya. Tangan kanan memegang pegangan pedang dan tangan kiri memegang ujung pedang. Dengan perlahan Sai menarik pegangan pedang dari sarungnya. Ketika terbuka separuh, Sai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh tanpa ampun. Sasuke terkejut, Sai sedang dalam mode bertarung hingga mati. Dia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, pertarungan yang 'gila'. Pertarungan yang lebih mementingkan kematian lawan daripada nyawa sendiri.

Mata Sai yang berubah membuktikan itu semua. Sai sangat berbahaya jika sedang dalam posisi ini. tidak peduli kawan maupun lawan. Yang ada hanya keinginan untuk membunuh semuanya. Bagian mata Sai yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah sedangkan yang putih berubah menjadi hitam.

Flashback on

Pertarungan antar werewolf yang melibatkan gabungan antara klan Uzumaki dan klan Uchiha benar-benar sengit. Banyak korban di antara dua belah pihak. Masing-masing lawan memiliki harapan yang berbeda. Para werewolf berharap agar matahari muncul setelah mereka membasmi para vampire. Sedangkan para vampire berharap agar matahari segera muncul sebelum semuanya habis.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Hingga sinar matahari telah muncul. Klan Uzumaki telah pergi karena mereka tidak kuat dengan sinar matahari. Klan Uchiha segera maju dan membereskan semuanya.

Namun ada yang aneh….

Para werewolf tidak pergi…

Malah semakin banyak…..

.

.

.

Klan Uchiha tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mereka menggunakan saringgan mereka untuk mengelabuhi musuh. Sasuke juga menggunakannya. Seorang anggota klan Uchiha mendorong Sai yang berada di samping Sasuke untuk mundur.

" Mundurlah. Kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya. hanya saringgan Uchiha yang mampu mengatasi ini."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Kalimat itu cukup membuat Sai terkejut. Secara tidak langsung mereka mempertanyakan 'keberadaan' darah klan Uchiha dalam diri Sai.

Kalau saja werewolf tidak sedang menyerang, Sasuke pasti sudah menghajar orang itu. Sai menjadi tidak memiliki saringgan karena kutukan dari Orochimaru. Sang pemimpin werewolf yang memiliki separuh darah vampire dan darah werewolf. Kedua orang tua Sasuke memang telah 'melepas' jiwa Orochimaru dari 'inangnya'. Dan ketika Orochimaru terlepas, dia menyebutkan sebuah kutukan mengenai saringgan yang akan hilang dari klan Uchiha.

Sayangnya, orang tuanya melahirkan dua anak kembar. Sehingga kutukan itu mengenai Sai dan Sasuke tetap memiliki saringgan. Sasuke merasa dia perlu berterimakasih pada Sai yang mau menerima kutukan itu.

Satu werewolf menyerangnya. Dia segera menghindar. Terima kasih untuk mata ini. sasuke terus bertarung sambil terus memperhatikan Sai yang juga bertarung. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan anggota klan lain, Sai memang terkesan 'lambat'. Sasuke sudah membunuh lima werewolf namun Sai baru bisa membunuh dua saja.

Seorang lelaki muncul dari 'sumber' werewolf. Orang itu melemparkan sebuah peledak yang menyemburkan air suci. Klan Uchiha tidak bisa mengelak. Air itu membuat mereka lemah tak berdaya.

Para werewolf mengelilingi mereka. Banyak yang telah mati karena dieksekusi di tempat. Sasuke merangkak untuk bersembunyi di balik batu. Dua werewolf berjalan menuju ke arah batu tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. Mereka siap melayangkan cakar mereka. Sasuke menghindar. Namun akhirnya dia terpojok.

Hingga muncul sebuah kilatan cahaya pedang yang terhunus. Dua werewolf itu telah kehilangan kepalanya dalam sepersekian detik. Sasuke melihat Sai yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dia sempat terkejut karena air suci itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sai.

Para werewolf yang lain bergerak mengepung Sasuke dan Sai.

" Sasuke! Sai! berlarilah! Tinggalkanlah kami!"

Kalimat itu terus diucapkan oleh orang tua mereka. Namun Sai tetap tidak bergeming. Dia memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menghunus.

" Nii-san, apapun yang terjadi, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Kalau bisa, lindungi anggota klan kita dariku. Jangan mendekatiku apapun yang akan terjadi! Jika aku pulih, kau bisa mendekatiku," ucap Sai. dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Apa maksudmu Sai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menggunakannya….." ucap Sai seraya membuka matanya. Matanya telah berubah. Sai tertawa senang melihat para werewolf yang bergerak menuju ke arahnya lalu dia menunjuk seseorang yang melemparkan ledakan tadi dengan ujung pedangnya.

Sasuke merasakan keanehan. Sai menyerang dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Dia merasa bahwa Sai telah kesetanan. Dia lebih memfokuskan untuk menghabisi semuanya. Sasuke segera mengevakuasi yang terluka dan memandang Sai yang masih terus bertarung. Sai memang kesetanan. Namun dia tetap menggunakan 'akal sehat'. Dia tidak asal menyerang. Hingga para werewolf berlarian.

Kini yang tinggal hanyalah Sai dan orang itu. Orang itu lalu menghunus pedangnya. Mereka bersiap dalam posisi menyerang. Sai menggigit ujung jarinya dan mengoleskan darahnya di atas pedangnya. Pedangnya pun langsung berkilat seakan akan darah Sai adalah pengasah pedang itu.

Mereka memfokuskan pada satu kali serangan.

Jleb!

Mata Sasuke membulat. Orang itu memang mati, tapi…..

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Sai yang terpaku memandangi mayat yang ada di depannya. Darah menetes dari pedangnya. Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Warna hitam dan merah yang ada di matanya telah berangsur angsur pudar.

" Sasuke… aku berhasil….." kata Sai seraya tersenyum hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertelungkup.

" Sai!"

Sasuke segera memapah Sai menuju ke tempat para anggota yang terluka. Dia berteriak meminta pertolongan. Fugaku dan Mikoto segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk membaringkan Sai di atas tanah. Mereka memeriksa Sai. Para anggota klan berkumpul hanya untuk menyaksikan kejadian aneh dan mengejutkan itu. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Sai bisa seperti itu.

" Dia kehilangan banyak darah untuk mengasah pedang dan lukanya tidak bisa sembuh secara spontan. " ucap Mikoto. Fugaku melepaskan pakaiannya untuk menutupi luka sai yang masih terus mengalir.

" Bagaimana dia bisa….."

" Hanya satu orang yang sanggup menjelaskannya."

.

.

.

Sasuke masih duduk di samping Sai yang masih tertidur. Memang bisa dibilang setiap kali Sai terbangun, dia hanya berkata bahwa dirinya sangat lelah. Bahkan bisa dibilang Sai sama sekali tidak merasa lapar saking lelahnya. Sasuke hanya jengkel, Sai bahkan tidak makan dan minum selama dua hari ini.

Sasuke menoleh ketika pintu yang berada di belakangnya terbuka. Muncullah seorang lelaki bermasker. Hatake Kakashi.

Di belakangnya ada Mikoto yang menanti dengan cemas. Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Sai. bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Sai membuka matanya perlahan.

" Sai….. apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Kakashi seraya mengusap kepala Sai.

" Aku capek….. aku sangat lelah…."

" Kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan selama dua hari ini," kata Kakashi. Sai hanya menggeleng lemah.

" Sai, minumlah ini…"

Flashback off

Sasuke POV

Sial, jika Sai melakukan itu lagi, maka dia akan mati kelelahan atau bahkan kehabisan darah. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan Sai. ayo Sasuke! Berpikir!

Sai mulai menyerangku. Aku menggunakan pedangku untuk menangkis serangan pedangnya. Dia melompat mundur dan menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah. Jangan bilang kalau….

Sial! Dia benar-benar melakukannya!

Dia mulai menyerangku dengan tebasan pedangnya. Awalnya aku berniat untuk menggunakan pedangku untuk menahan serangan pedangnya. Namun aku segera menghindar.

Tebasan Sai mengenai tongkat besi yang berada di belakangku. Tongkat itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua. Aku menjadi ngeri. Setajam itukah darah Sai?

Aku terus menghindari serangan Sai. orang bernama Kabuto itu hanya menonton kami bak film bioskop. Dasar berengsek.

" Hey! Jangan menghindari serangan dari Otouto-mu. Ah….. benar-benar tidak mengasyikkan melihat tontonan yang seperti ini. Tapi kurasa aku harus berterimakasih jika kau melakukannya. aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasukkannya ke dalam kurungan ataupun mengikatnya."

Kalimat orang itu membuatku sadar. Sai akan menjadi sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan ini. Aku harus segera melumpuhkan Sai dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Namun caranya? Dia begitu sulit untuk di dekati. Aku mengaktifkan saringgan-ku.

Aku terus menghindar dari serangannya. Sai berkali-kali mengoleskan darahnya pada pinggiran pedangnya yang tajam. Dan setiap hal itu terjadi, bagian yang dioleskan oleh darahnya menjadi berkilat. Gerakan Sai sangatlah cepat. Meskipun aku menggunakan saringgan, sekali aku lengah maka aku akan kehilangan nyawaku.

Sekarang yang perlu ku ketahui adalah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Sai kembali dalam mode normal. Apakah karena aku yang belum mati. Ataukah…

Kami! Aku dan Kabuto.

Aku berencana untuk membuat Sai menoleh pada Kabuto. Tapi melihat kondisi Sai yang menurutku sudah kehilangan banyak darah, kurasa tak ada cara lain…

Aku mengeluarkan benang-benangku untuk mengikatnya. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya jauh dari pedangnya. Ketika tubuhnya terikat, aku menarik ujung benang yang tersambung pada benang yang mengikat kakinya. Dia terjatuh.

Aku mengarahkan benang-benangku yang lain pada Kabuto. Dia menghindar dan melompat ke belakang Sai dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Sial!

Dia mendekatkan pisau itu ke leher Sai. Membuat gerakan mengiris. Darah mulai keluar dan membasahi pisau itu.

" Ne, bagaimana jika pisau ini mengiris nadi Otouto-mu? Ketahuilah, pisau ini semakin tajam ketika terkena darahnya. Sekarang mana yang kau pilih?" kata Kabuto dengan menyerigai.

" Minggir…"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Sai yang berbeda dari biasanya. Suara terdengar dingin dan penuh dengan aura membunuh. Kabuto tetap tidak bergeming. Perhatiannya teralihkan padaku. Hingga…..

" AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

Sai menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan membuat Kabuto terjungkal. Aku baru ingat,Sai tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalanginya. Aku menambahkan benang lebih banyak lagi untuk mengikat tubuhnya. Dia terus menggeliat dengan kuat. Hingga aku memukul tengkuknya untuk membuatnya pingsan.

Aku segera menggendong Sai dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam jumlah banyak berdatangan menuju ke tempat ini. Aku segera membawa Sai pergi menuju ke hutan.

Sasuke POV end

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tua mendatangi tempat kejadian dan melihat sebuah pisau yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Dia memungutnya dan melihat-lihat darah yang mulai mengering itu. Seorang bawahannya datang dan berlutut di depannya.

" Maaf, Danzo-sama. Mereka lari ke hutan dan tidak bisa dilacak keberadaannya."

Lelaki bernama Danzo itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh darah yang mulai mengering. Dia tahu itu adalah darah Sai karena bagian yang tidak berlumuran darah memiliki ketajaman yang berbeda jika dibandingkan bagian yang berlumuran darah.

" Tenang saja. Dia akan kembali kesini. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa obat milikku. Aku juga telah memasang penangkal yang membuatnya tidak bisa meminum darah. Dan aku akan mendapatkan vampire yang satunya juga. Sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Terimakasih buat yang udah review…. Kasumi ga menyangka kalau fanfic ini bisa lanjut ke chapter 3 soalnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu ga ada yang review. Dan tiba-tiba pas browsing ada yang nge-review. Jadi lanjut deh….:)

Buat tama-gochan, makasih buat sarannya. Entah tapi Kasumi rasa chapter ini masih jauh dari yang disarankan oleh tama-gochan. Gomen ne….

Terakhir ….. ada yang mau review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Just trust me chapter 4

.

.

.

Seekor rusa sedang berjalan dan berhenti untuk memakan rerumputan di hutan yang bisa dibilang cukup lebat. Dia menoleh kesana kemari dan merasakan kejanggala. Dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

Kresek!

Dia berbalik arah dan tidak melihat apapun. Namun dia makin was-was hingga sesosok bayangan melewatinya. Dia segera membalikkan badan dan mendapati sesosok manusia menyerang dan mencekiknya.

Tak ada pilihan lain…..

…..

Sasuke mendapati Sai yang sudah 'kembali' sedang memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya. Termasuk dirinya. Namun Sai memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan takut dan waspada. Tatapan yang mirip seperti seseorang yang sedang diculik. Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Sai.

Sai berniat menjauh namun karena ikatan yang sangat kuat membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap ke arah lain. Sasuke mengeluarkan botol yang berisi cairan berwarna merah dan menyodorkannya pada Sai. sai berjengit kaget.

Sasuke akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sai belum mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya berusaha untuk membujuk Sai. namun hal itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Sai memang sepenuhnya 'bersikap' seperti manusia biasa.

Sai's POV

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati tubuhku yang terikat kuat dengan pohon yang cukup besar. Aku mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku namun ujung-ujungnya aku menggores kulitku sendiri dengan benar yang kupikir sekuat benang baja. Aku memandang sekeliling….

Hutan?

Kudengar langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aku mendapati seorang remaja seusiaku sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Sebentar, bukankah dia itu remaaj yang aku tabrak beberapa hari yang lalu?

Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan posisiku yang sedang duduk terikat. Aku bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Firasatku tidak enak. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau itu bukan darahnya sendiri. Apa dia adalah seorang vampire?

Aku mencoba untuk menjauh namun ikatan ini sangatlah kuat. Dia memandangku. Aku memandang kea rah lain dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyodorkan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan. Bau khas darah mulai menguar.

Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus minum darah padahal aku adalah manusia?

Bau darah merasuk ke penciumanku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mencicipinya. Yah, mencicipi cairan merah yang dibawa oleh remaja seumuranku itu. Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar. Entah kenapa rasa haus mulai menguasaiku.

" Kau akan mati jika tidak meminum darah. Kau sudah lebih dari setahun tidak meminum darah asli," ucapnya.

He?

Yang benar saja!

"Kumohon minumlah. Kau bisa mati jika tidak meminumnya. Aku tahu kau memang menolak. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau instingmu berkata lain. Kau adalah vampire Sai," ucapnya.

Vampire?

Candaan macam apa ini?

Jika aku vampire mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah karena sengatan sinar matahari. Lalu kenapa aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah dan berlaku layaknya seorang manusia? Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirnya? Jangan bilang kalau orang ini adalah vampire juga! Sejak kapan vampire betah di bawah sinar matahari?

Dia memegangi ke dua pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia menyuruhku untuk memandang dirinya. Aku mau tak mau memandangnya.

" Aku juga vampire dan aku adalah kakakmu Sai. ingatlah itu. Kita dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang mampu bertahan di bawah sinar matahari. Dan kau adalah bagian dari klan Uchiha," ucapnya.

" Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak memiliki mata ilusi milik klan Uchiha," uacoku datar. Entah darimana aku dapat informasi itu.

Yah, banyak yang bilang aku adalah jagonya sejarah di sekolah. Padahal, aku jarang membuka buku sejarah. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku tahu kenapa dan kapan kejadian bersejarah itu terjadi. Bahkan aku mampu menjelaskannya secara mendetail.

Entah kenapa…

" Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apa sebenarnya maumu?" ucapku. Dia makin mengencangkan cengkramannya di bahuku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Padahal rasa sakit yang kurasakan beberapa hari yang lalu belum hilang sepenuhnya. Mau tak mau aku meringis.

" Aku adalah kakakmu. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya. Tiba-tiba nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku hanya merasa pernah menyebut ataupun mendengar kata itu. Namun semakin aku berusaha untuk mengingat, kepalaku makin sakit.

Dia mencoba untuk 'menyuapiku'. aku hanya mengikuti keinginan tubuhku untuk meneguk sedikit demi sedikit cairan yang dialirkannya ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya memang aneh, tapi aku menyukainya.

Apakah aku benar-benar seorang vampire?

Tiba-tiba rasa panas muncul di tenggorokanku. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha untuk menolak cairan yang kuminum.

Sai's POV end

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku terkejut ketika Sai terbatuk-batuk. Cairan yang baru diminumnya terpaksa dimuntahkan. Aku makin panic. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sai yang melemah. Sialan! Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kakek tua itu pada Sai?

Aku hanya bisa melepaskan ikatannya. Berharap agar dia bisa menarik napas lebih dalam. Namun batuknya tak kunjung berhenti.

Sebentar…..

Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di lidahnya.

" Sai, buka mulutmu."

Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan tanda Tanya.

"Percayalah padaku sai. aku adalah kakakmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu yang ada di lidahmu. Mungkin itu adalah penyebab kenapa kau tidak bisa meminum darah. Percayalah padaku," ucapku. Akhirnya dia mau membuka mulutnya. Aku bisa melihat garis aneh yang terpatri di lidahnya. Kurasa ini adalah semacam segel.

Segel yang rumit, pikirku. Kurasa tebakanku mengenai kakek tua itu benar. Dia bukan manusia biasa. Aku yakin itu.

Aku mengakui aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku bukan ahlinya dalam segel menyegel. Kurasa aku harus segera membawanya ke Kakashi-san. aku yakin pasti dia bisa melepaskan Sai dari segel ini.

Sai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kurasa dia sudah sampai batas rasa hausnya. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Sudah jelas dia sedang disegel. Sialnya, aku belum pernah sekalipun berhasil dalam upaya 'menjinakkan' segel apapun. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi jika aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa maka Sai bisa mati.

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan segel itu. Kupaksa Sai untuk membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kuperhatikan sekali lagi. Kurasa aku pernah mendengar tentang segel ini.

Aku mulai menelusuri memory-ku. Kucoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Ayolah! Kenapa di saat seperti ini ingatanku serasa menghilang seluruhnya?

'Memang ada sebuah segel yang membuat kita bertingkah layaknya manusia. Tidak bisa meminum darah adalah salah satunya. Meski sudah sadar dari segel itu, kau tidak bisa meminum darah manusia maupun hewan seenaknya. Tubuhmu yang telah berada dalam pengaruh segel akan segera menolak darah yang kau minum.'

Kata-kata dari Kakashi-san membuatku kembali menatap segel yang berada di lidah Sai. apa benar ini yang bernama segel kutukan? Jika benar bagaimana cara mengatasinya?

Aku merasakan tubuh Sai yang semakin melemah.

Tunggu sebentar…

Yang kuingat hanya darah manusia dan hewan bukan? Bagaimana dengan darah vampire?

Tapi…. Bukankah itu bisa dibilang kanibal? Ah! Aku tidak perduli!

Aku segera menggigit urat di bagian pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku memberikannya pada Sai. sai dengan segera menghisap darah yang mengucur dari pergelangan tanganku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mengsaku. Darah yang dihisap dengan perlahan dan mulai meninggalkan tubuhku. Rasanya lemas.

Sai menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang mataku. Lalu dengan segera dia melepas mulutnya dari pergelangan tanganku dan menyeka bekas darah yang berada di ujung bibirnya. Aneh sekali. Aku tahu dia masih haus tapi….

" Aku tidak akan menghisap lagi. Kau sudah terlihat lemas. Aku tidak sanggup," ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Meskipun ingatannya bisa dibilang 'menghilang', namun sifatnya tetap saja seperti itu. Kau mau menyamakan aku dengan mangsamu eh?

Tiba-tiba Sai meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas tanganku yang tersayat. Cahaya berpendarr dari telapak tangannya. Dan lukaku menutup sempurna. Darimana dia belajar tehknik itu?

" Sai, kau…. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku. Dia masih sibuk dengan tanganku.

" Entahlah, yang aku tahu aku bisa melakukan ini. entah darimana yang jelas aku tahu," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya.

Sai, kau selalu penuh dengan rahasia. Belum hilang rasa terkejutku mengenai pertarunganmu dan semangat membunuhmu tanpa ampun, sekarang kau mengejutkanku lagi dengan kemampuan penyembuhanmu ini.

Apa masih ada rahasia yang kau simpan dariku?

Sasuke's POV end

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Author's note:

Maaf Kasumi update-nya lama. Para reader-sama masih setia kan buat membaca fanfic Kasumi ini? pasti para reader-sama sudha kewalahan nungguin nih update-an *reader: nih author ge-er banget sih!*

Ada yang mau review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Just trust me chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang berwarna biru pucat sebahu sedang duduk di dalam helicopter. Menanti untuk menjalankan misi dari kakeknya sendiri. Dia melihat ke bawah. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera sampai di tempat penyergapan.

Menurut informasi dari kakeknya, di hutan itu terjadi sebuah perang antar klan. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah dengan adanya klan Uchiha yang ikut sebagai 'peserta'.

Dia menghela napas. Entah kenapa kakeknya yang bernama Danzo itu sangat terobsesi dengan klan Uchiha. Dia kembali menghela napas saat ingatannya mengenai klan Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan unik melintas di kepalanya.

" Dalam waktu satu menit kita akan segera terjun! Persiapkan diri kalian!" ucap sang komandan. Dia pun segera mempersiapkan berbagai macam senjata. Dengan sigap dia turun melalui tali yang sudah menggantung dan terikat di helicopter yang dinaikinya.

Menjadi anggota dari tentara ANBU sangatlah menyusahkan. Harus latihan intensif dengan alasan agar mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Itu juga yang dikatakan oleh kakeknya ketika memaksanya untuk memasuki 'arena' khusus ANBU. Entah apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh kakeknya itu.

Dia bia melihat para vampire yang melarikan diri. Kelompoknya segera berpencar. Dia segera berlari kea rah semak-semak ketika melihat jejak tetesan darah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mengikuti jejak itu. Jejak itu makin lama makin banyak. Tak salah lagi, dia semakin dekat dengan sang target.

Dia merasa bimbang.

Apa ini darah vampire? Ataukah darah yang lain?

Tapi, bukankah ini wilayah kekuasaan vampire?mana mungkin ada manusia disini.

Dia tetap menyusuri sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. Kewaspadaannya meningkat dua kali lipat.

Bagaimana kalau dia menyerang dari arah semak-semak? Tempat ini sangat cocok sebagai arena perang gerilya. Membayangkan dirinya yang mendapatkan gigitan di bagian leher dan sang penggigit mulai menghisap darahnya membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri. Sampai-sampai tanpa disadari dirinya mulai meraba bagian yang 'digigit'.

Semak-semak mulai menipis seiring perjalanannya menuju sumber jejak darah. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh mengejutkan.

Seorang remaja terbaring tertelungkup tak berdaya. Tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah pedang sejenis samurai dengan erat. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tubuhnya yang menelungkup.

Tiba-tiba bagian punggungnya bergerak. Sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan bernapas. Pemuda itu melihatnya sekali lagi. Terdapat luka dari peluru tentara ANBU yang mengenai pinggang bagian kanannya. Dan menurutnya, itulah sumber dari jejak darah yang ditemukannya

" Hhhhh….."

Kali ini tangan kanan remaja itu bergerak. Dengan reflek sang pemuda menendang pedang yang digenggam remaja itu. Remaja itu meraba-raba,entah mencari apa. Hingga pada akhirnya tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk meraba itu menyentuh kaki sang pemuda.

Tanpa diduga, tangan itu menggenggam kaki kiri sang pemuda. Sang pemuda mengarahkan ujung senjata laras panjangnya ke arah kepala remaja itu. Remaja itu mulai bangun. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga ujung laras senjata itu hampir mendekati dahinya.

Remaja itu memandang dengan tatapan polos.

Krakk…

Sang pemuda mempersiapkan senjatanya. Yang ditodong hanya menunjukkan tatapan 'kenapa?'. Saat itu juga sang pemuda melihat tatapan matanya. Sebuah perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Mata itu…

Mata meminta pertolongan…..

Flashback on

Seorang remaja berambut biru pucat sebahu sedang berdiri di depan dua orang yang ketakutan. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri dengan anak mereka yang berumur tujuh tahun. Tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang yang merupakan senpai-nya dari arah belakang sang remaja.

" Kau takut menghabisinya? Kenapa? Padahal kau adalah cucu dari Danzo-sama. Baiklah, kali ini akan kumaafkan, tapi kalau terjadi lagi, kau tahu kan hukumannya?" ucap sang senpai.

" Hai."

Dan yang terdengar hanya suara senjata yang ditembakkan dan sebuah jeritan yang menyayat hati. hingga yang tersisa hanyalah seorang bocah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta pertolongan.

Ya…

Pandangan itu…

Flashback off

Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan hingga… walkie-talkie-nya berbunyi. mengingatkan ada panggilan masuk.

" Shin, apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu? Disini tidak ada apapun," ucap orang diseberang sana. Shin hanya memandang remaja itu sejenak dan tiba-tiba remaja itu merebahkan diri dengan perlahan. Mungkin dia sudah kehabisan banyak darah, pikirnya.

" Tidak, aku masih menyusuri semak-semak dan jejak mereka tapi aku salah perkiraan. Ternyata hanya jejak binatang," ucapnya dengan nada yang diusahakan agar tidak terdengar mencurigakan.

" Oke, jika kau menemukan petunjuk laporkanlah. Helicopter akan lepas landas tiga puluh menit lagi," sahutnya.

" Hai!"

Sambungan terputus. Shin segera memasukkan walkie-talkie itu ke dalam sakunya. Dia segera menghampiri remaja itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya sekarang terlentang. Sekali lagi Shin memperhatikan matanya yang tertutup. Lalu pandangannya turun ke bawah dimana taring para vampire 'bersarang'.

Tak ada taring….

Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur. Shin segera memapah tubuh kurus itu ke bawah pohon untuk berlindung. Dia melepaskan jaket dan kaosnya lalu menggunakan kaos itu untuk menutupi pendarahan. Lalu dengan segera dia memakai jaketnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka dan muncullah ekspresi kaget dari kedua mata itu. Shin berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah… semua akan baik-baik saja… aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau hanya perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau vampire atau manusia?" ucap Shin.

Remaja itu memandang Shin dengan teliti. Setelah yakin dia menjawab," Aku adalah vampire. Silahkan kau bunuh aku. aku tahu siapa dirimu."

" Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri. Namun jika kau melawan, pistol ini akan menembakkan peluru tepat di dadamu," ucap Shin seraya menempelkan ujung pistol yang sedari radi berada di sakunya kea rah dada remaja itu.

" Kami tidak pernah menyerang manusia. Jadi kau tidak usah ragu. Selain itu…. Arigatou ….." ucapnya.

" Benarkah?"

" I ya… itu hanya rumor belaka. Kami sudah tidak menyerang manusia lagi."

" Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi… boleh kutahu namamu?"

" Namaku?"

" Hn."

" Sai. Uchiha Sai…."

" Aku Shin…."

" Sekali lag…. Emph!"

Shin kaget begitupula Sai. tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan membekap mulut Sai. sai meronta-ronta namun sebuah tusukan dari sebuah jarum suntik membuatnya 'tenang'. Obat yang diyakininya sebagai obat penenang itu segera menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya dan beberapa detik kemudian kegelapan menguasainya.

….

Sasuke memandangi ke arah Sai yang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sasuke menggunakan saringgan-nya untuk membuat Sai tertidur. Tentu saja. Setelah pertarungan bagaimana mungkin Sai bisa bergerak bebas. Meskipun beberapa jam yang lalu Sai terus saja meronta-ronta. Meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Sai dan merasa bingung dengan apa yang dialami oleh Sai. baru kali ini dia melihat Sai yang begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia mencoba memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang telah memasuki alam mimpi Sai sehingga Sai menjadi seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba…

" Uah….!... hah hah hah…"

Sai terbangun dengan keringat yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke melihat tubuh Sai yang menggigil. Dalam keadaan itu Sai menggumamkan sesuatu. Sasuke mencoba untuk mendengarkan dan kalimat itu membuatnya mengernyit dalam Tanya.

" Shin…..Shin-nii-san…."

Shin?

Nama (kata) itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Tapi kata Nii-san? siapa orang lain yang dipanggil Nii-san oleh Sai?

Sasuke's POV

Kali ini aku terpaksa menggunakan saringgan-ku untuk membuat Sai tertidur. Selain untuk kebaikan dirinya yang telah kehilangan banyak tenaga, ini juga untuk kebaikanku dan dia (lagi) karena aku masih merasakan 'yang lain' selain kami disini.

Sai dari tadi terus meronta-ronta. Apa boleh buat, aku juga tidak mau tertangkap karena Sai yang terus-terusan 'berjuang' dalam melepaskan diri. Sebenarnya mudah saja melepaskan diri dari benang-benangku ini. Tapi kurasa 'jiwa' manusia Sai masih bersarang di kepalanya. Dan aku bersyukur.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku terbangun dan mendapati Sai yang gelisah dalam tidurnya. Aneh, apakah ini karena 'jiwa' manusia itu? Baru kali ini aku melihat Sai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dan kali ini dia menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang.

" Shin…..Shin-nii-san…."

Shin?

Kurasa dia adalah teman manusia Sai ketika masih bersekolah. Tapi Nii-san?

Apa-apaan ini?

Jangan bilang Sai juga mendapatkan implant ingatan dan sekarang dia mengakui seseorang bernama Shin sebagai kakaknya.

Kuperhatikan lagi Sai. Kedua matanya terbuka. Aku hanya mengusapkan tangan kananku ke kepalanya. Dan aku merasakannya…..

Ingatannya….

Sasuke's POV end..

Sementara itu….

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai masalah penting.

" Kau masih ingat vampire yang kau tangkap dulu?" ucap seorang kakek tua pada seseorang pemuda yang kelihatannya adalah bawahannya. Meskipun mereka masih terikat dalam tali keluarga.

" Iya Jii-san. aku masih ingat. Memangnya ada apa? Aku dengar dia dibawa pergi oleh vampire yang lain," ucap sang pemuda.

" Aku ingin kau membawanya kembali kemari. Kalau bisa kau harus menangkap yang satunya. Bawalah beberapa orang sebagai anggota dari tim yang kamu pimpin," ucap kakek tua itu.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya dia sangat lega ketika mendengar kabar bahwa vampire 'tangkapan'-nya berhasil kabur. Dan sebenarnya juga dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti orang lain (lagi). Sudah cukup…

Sudah cukup dirinya menyaksikan bahkan menjadi pelaku utama dalam berbagai macam pembantaian…

Sudah cukup….

.;

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

Author's note:

Gomen update-nya lama. Soalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu Kasumi masih ikut ujian. Yah, setelah mengikuti ujian dengan lancar, *plus remidi juga… T_T*…. Akhirnya Kasumi bisa update deh…

Ada yang mau review fanfic ini? sekali lagi gomen….


End file.
